


'Twas the night before Christmas

by wolf_shadoe



Series: The Inkverse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Poetry, Christmas Smut, F/M, Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, Porny Parody, and Spike in handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_shadoe/pseuds/wolf_shadoe
Summary: Christmas in the Inkverse, text-only on here sorry.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: The Inkverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321097
Kudos: 7





	'Twas the night before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 💙 Words inspired by OffYourBird - I read her challenge, went 'hmm..Christmas poems…' and just had to take a stab at my favourite one. Is it bad enough for parameters? ;)  
> 💙 And much loves to Badwolfjedi for her fantastic encouragement. I so nearly chickened out 😂

‘Twas the night before Christmas and all thro’ the castle  
Not a creature would settle, especially that asshole;   
The axes were placed by our sides with great care,  
We know that the night often brings bad things near;   
The scoobies were bickering, soon there'd be tears   
While Slayer and I stood on guard back downstairs

  
And Buffy was fed up, and I right back at her,   
Had had just enough of their troublesome chatter  
When she looked at me with a gleam in her eye,   
I looked o’er at her with a grin lewd and sly.   
Away then she led me by hand to our car,   
Tore open her t-shirt, and undid her bra.

  
The moon on her breast was a soft golden glow,   
Sent hot lust surging straight to my object below;   
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,   
But a pair of handcuffs, so I brought my wrists near,   
With a soft click she closed them, then lively and quick,   
Unbuttoned my jeans and took hold of my prick.

  
Licked me and nuzzled me till I nearly came,  
And I worshipped and praised, and set her aflame:   
“Fuck! Ravish me! Buffy, God! My little vixen,   
“Holy fuck, Slayer, luv! How you get your kicks in;   
“You undo me you do, with these things that you do!   
“Let me taste you! Come here, pet! How I beg you!”

As her need hit breaking point she tore free my chain,  
When we met I was hers, pleasure mount me and reign;   
So up on me she rode then and all thoughts flew,   
With my heart full of joys -- and my dick happy too:   
And then in her bloodstream, I heard subtle proof   
The moment was nearing I'd make her hit the roof.

  
As she quaked around my head, I flipped her around,   
Down drove hard with my prick and she came with a bound:   
Her own deep primal cry split the night with my roar,   
As her nails raked ownership, knows this I adore;   
A breath catching shockwave, arch in her back,   
And I held her in close as her muscles went slack:

  
Her eyes--how they twinkled! Her smile: how merry,   
Her cheeks glowing rosy, her clit a sweet berry;   
Her soft little mouth leaning in for a kiss,   
And the world narrowed down to these moments of bliss;

  
Then flipped us back over to be held underneath   
And her gold mane encircled us both like a wreath.   
She yawned then and nodded, curling up on my belly   
Then shook when I laugh'd, “Was that castle too smelly?  
She giggled back at me, sleepy like myself,   
And ‘tis hours til later when she woke me herself;

  
A wink of her eye and a tilt of her head   
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread   
She spoke not a word, but went straight back to work,   
Adjusted her handcuffs; return’d then my smirk ,   
She laced her fingers as she licked my toes   
And with eager bob, up my prick again rose.

  
But alas from the castle, came then a whistle,   
And away we two flew, back in under the mistle:  
But I heard her exclaim, ere she stepped out of sight--  
Happy Christmas to you, Spike, thanks for a good night

Happy Christmas, my love, thanks for making it bright

**Author's Note:**

> Technical details:
> 
> "A Visit from St. Nicholas" was first published anonymously in 1823, making it older than Spike (though still a century younger than Angel). Authorship was later claimed by Clement Clarke Moore (though this is disputed).
> 
> After I'd written mine I came across this wonderful collection of variations, and there's even two for Buffy (and one AtS) :D
> 
> I tried to leave as much of the original poem intact as possible; words, rhymes and punctuation. Which made it a little clunky in places, but awesome fun challenging myself. Some lines are unchanged, or only for pronouns. Would love to see more versions!
> 
> When I wrote the first stanza I was thinking it'd be about slaying some seasonal beastie; then they looked at each other…and that was it. I've never written anything smutty, diving straight in at the deep end here, so please let me know what you think. *hides*
> 
> Also, still not too good at sketching human-shaped creatures sorry, and would love to redo a couple of these someday. But I don't have time this month, and one of these is my favourite pic this year, so I'm sharing anyway. I'll be over the moon if someone takes this as a challenge 😍


End file.
